In recent years, the population has become more fitness-conscious as evidenced by the increasing popularity of health, fitness and wellness products that are available to the general public. As well, the proliferation of health clubs, yoga studios, dance studios, diets, etc., and programs such as “boot camp,” spin class, cross-fit, P90X, etc., are further evidence of the population's desire to attain fitness through exercise. However, access to many of these existing programs and clubs often requires membership, which can be prohibitively costly. As well, those products which are intended to be used in one's residence may also be prohibitively expensive, require a large amount of space, be complicated, time consuming and sometimes painful to use. As such, it is not uncommon for the desired results not to be achieved.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.